We were the saiyans
by vegetasei's prince
Summary: the prince of all saiyans is plagued by a question. but how much can he tell trunks without losing his son?
1. How do i answer

The prince sat on the balcony outside his bedroom. He always preferred the cold night air and the feeling it gave. Bulma was taking one of her legendary showers. During which she prohibited him from entering and spent atleast two hours doing kami knows what.

The cold air always centred him, it reminded him what a cold universe it really was... he could sit for hours without moving a muscle lost in thought. He leaned back against the wall behind him and letting out a slow sigh he said the four words that would answer Trunks' question. The boy had been asking constantly for the past few weeks after having seen one of his scouters laying around. Damn the woman... She had been messing around with it and just left it for Trunks' eyes to find.

It was those four words that he thought about for hours, thinking how best to answer the boys question. It was not like him to dwell on things but he felt Trunks deserved the truth, and that it should come from the boys father.

He said "We were the saiyans". He knew the boy had been listening, and without the slightest pause he continued...

"We were the greatest warrior race ever in existence and I was the Prince."  
>His grand declaration earned wide eyes and a gasp from Trunks who said "woah dad ! Th-" ,<br>"Don't interrupt me boy! If you want to hear it then be quiet."  
>Trunks did not dare speak for fear that he might never hear more. Vegeta continued..."At first we lived in the deserts and slums but we were the fiercest warriors and people knew to avoid us at all costs. Our people were proud, and self-reliant and a saiyan was taught from an early age that he had to look out for himself and his family. A fathers duty to his offspring was training them as a warrior, as a person, as a saiyan."<p>

As the prince continued retelling his history, bulma got dressed and inched closer to hear about her prince. It was rare that he opened up about his past and she didn't want to miss it.  
>The prince spoke until late telling trunks more. "Our people were fiercely divided, and while saiyans never fought amongst themselves, we were vulnerable alone. Saiyans alike in varying power levels cried out for a leader, and King Vegeta, your grandfather, rose to the challenge."<p>

The pride was evident on Vegeta's face as he spoke of his father. "He was a fierce leader, a strong man and embodied what a saiyan should be, and because of it ,every saiyan respected him and none challenged him. He was the perfect example of what was expected of a saiyan. He led the rebellion against the tuffles."

The sudden gust of wind caught Trunks off guard and he shivered. " Dad can we do this inside? I'm kinda shivering out here..."  
>"Vegeta ..."<br>"Vegeta ..."  
>"hn ?"<br>Bulma spoke up from behind him again." you can't just doze off on him Mr ! "  
>"hn. Trunks to your room, I'll meet you there "<br>With a burst of light Trunks shot off towards his room and faintly Vegeta could hear him yelling not to be late.

"I'm glad you decided to tell him Vegeta. He's so happy that you're opening up to him. " Vegeta stood from his spot and started to make his way to the boys room. He didn't know how much he should tell him. But he did know that Trunks would not be told the entire story. Trying to figure out this all out he took the slowest pace and the longest route to Trunks room.

" Dad ! I thought you changed your mind."  
>"Trunks you can read energy levels, of course you knew I was coming. "<br>"yeah... Uhm...sorry."  
>Trunks was excited to hear more but wouldn't jeopardise the opportunity by speaking, so he waited until Vegeta started up again.<p>

" I haven't how much I will tell you. Understand if I leave out details its for your own benefit."  
>"ok dad."<p>

"The true origin of the saiyan race is unknown. My knowledge covers at most 1 year before your grandfathers rule began. But the one thing every saiyan knows is that the saiyans before us suffered some disaster. Nobody knows what happened. But the original saiyans arrived on vegetasei before it was renamed. All they had was the clothes on their backs as they crash-landed. Their ship was in ruins and all reminders of home were lost. "

AN - guys and girls . im new here, and i thought i would upload a story about our favourite saiyan prince. comments welcome.


	2. Vegetasei

AN for future reference thoughts are shown like this / read and enjoy

" tell me everything dad! I wanna know all about planet our home planet. I bet go tens dad doesn't tell him all this."  
>Trunks bounced up and down and with each word his eyes seemed to bulge bigger.<br>"Trunks! Firstly its vegetasei. And although I can agree with that sentiment , its not the clowns fault. He was sent off planet before his first birthday." Vegetas curt reply caught Trunks off guard and immediately he hung his head in shame, he could already feel Vegeta leaving.

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder startled him. He was so certain that at the childish outburst his father would leave. So Vegetas next words startled him. " Son...Trunks, I understand your joy, when I think of vegetasei there are very many fond memories."

Bulma was watching from just outside Trunks door, and when she saw trunks head hang in shame she was starting to go into damage control mode. She already had 3 forms of torture ready when Vegetas hand on trunks shoulder startled her aswell. It was not like this man to show any signs off affection. She decided that trunks should get to bed soon, the story could wait. Besides she and vegeta had unfinished business...

As trunks lifted his head he could see in his fathers eyes that it was the truth. He had a whole new understanding of his father, and he could see why his father so seldom showed affection. If he ,Trunks , knew he would feel heartbroken if capsule corp were to be destroyed, he couldn't imagine how much worse he'd feel if it were the entire planet. He could picture all the places he and Goten played not being there and he almost teared up again. His fathers burden was unimaginable, by being the last saiyan in existence the entire race was judged on his behaviour; one sign of weakness and everybody would think the saiyans were pathetic.  
>"Trunks ..." the sudden use of his name brought him out of his thought processes. "...its time for bed, I will tell you more tomorrow... But its time u rested." then he raised his voice. "Bulma!" here squeal could be heard and both vegeta and trunks chuckled before Vegeta continued. " bring him some hot chocolate, and make it fit for a prince."<p>

Bulma knew she could retort but preferred the silence and happiness the house held, so she turned and got the hot chocolate. As she stood in the kitchen she stood waiting for the machine to finish making it when the voice behind her startled her. "bulma dear..."  
>"jeez mom you scared me half to death..."<br>" I'm sorry dearie" mrs briefs slowly comforted her daughter "but I don't think that is fit for a prince. Here you go." and with that she gave bulma a kiss on her forehead and left a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows in her hands.  
>Bulma smiled and said her thanks then turned and Made her way back to trunks room.<p>

The two princes lay silently on trunks bed. Both had starry eyes and as the younger pictured an amazing world filled with awesomely cool things, the older looked back on his more fond memories. That was how bulma found them, she walked in and held out a mug to each prince.  
>"hot chocolate ! For my two favourite princes..."<br>"thanks mom"  
>"hn. "<br>"goodnight trunks, Vegeta don't be too long"

The hint was lost on Vegeta as his thoughts were more centred on what exactly to tell trunks. He decided to sleep on it so he said a quick goodbye to trunks and walked back to the Master bedroom.

AN sorry but its shameless plug time again. This is only chapter two but from now on chapters will be longer. Thanks loyal reader. R&R please.


	3. An unexpected visitor

AN hey guys and girls im back with a brand new chapter. promised you it would be longer. i hope you enjoy it. please read and review. all help is appreciated. much love thanks. now on to the story.

Vegeta lay wrapped in Bulma's arms, it was a rare moment that he and Bulma were cuddling but Vegeta found the warmth enjoyable. He thought about the likelihood of this happening a few years back and chuckled thinking of his reaction, most likely he would have locked himself in the gravity chamber for at least a week without explanation.  
>Bulma's arms seemed to close tighter around his chest.  humph she's awake already?  
>She knew he was likely to leave because she held him so she tightened her grip hoping he wouldn't leave. She was just thinking how best to convince him to stay when he surprised her for the second time; he pulled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as well. He leaned his head in and whispered, "Go back to sleep Bulma, I'm not leaving"<p>

They lay in bed for a few more hours before Trunks' energy signal started to rise. He was waking up, and Vegeta knew it wouldn't be long before the boy was fully awake and full of questions. He slowly started to separate himself from Bulma to start his day. He walked into the bathroom and started his shower and a few minutes later Bulma walked in with a towel around her and got in behind him.

After their shower he made his way to Trunks' room, he walked with much more confidence than before because he knew Trunks wouldn't be ashamed of him. He knocked on Trunks' door and walked in, the boy was a heavy sleeper and Vegeta didn't have the heart to wake him so he turned to Trunks bedside table and scrawled a quick note saying " in gravity chamber , find me when you're up." and left for his morning workout. Two hours later Trunks woke and got dressed for the day, his eyes were still half closed as he put on his gi and brushed his teeth and went downstairs to get breakfast. He sat at the table with a bowl of cereal and started eating. Cereal flew from his mouth when it finally hit him. He still had to speak to his dad.

/ oh man I just get dad to tell me about it then I forget! Oh man oh man I hope he isn't angry.

Just as he was about to fly up to the gravity room Vegeta walked in. "Good morning Dad!"  
>"hn."<br>"Sorry I slept in"  
>"you should walk around your quarters before you leave. I left a note for you."<br>Trunks blushed furiously and stared at his lap when Vegeta suddenly smiled and patted him on the back.  
>"saiyans need their rest"<br>"thanks dad"

As the boys were enjoying their moment in the kitchen, on mount paoz the Son family was already arguing. The sun had long since risen and Gohan was already hunched over his books studying for a test three months away. Goku and Goten were sporting matching GI's, pouts and tears in their eyes.  
>"Awwww. But Chi-Chi I miss 'geta. It's been three weeks since we spoke "<br>"yeah mom can't I go play with Trunks? He has a cool new video game and we only got to level five. Please"  
>The matching pair was so cute that she almost gave in to their demands, but when she looked at Gohan hunched over his books logic prevailed.<br>"Goku Son, you will not be leaving my presence, Goten go back to your homework. You should be more like Gohan."

"But mom –"

"No buts Mr march right on to those books "

Goten looked at his feet and was about to turn back to his books defeated but Goku sent him a telepathic message. The pair shared a small smile that Chi-Chi barely saw. Chi-Chi didn't have the time to prepare for their antics but it looked as if Goku and Goten were a formidable opponent and were about to outsmart her. One second she was smiling in victory and then Goten had grabbed hold of Gohan and Goku GI's and as Goku held her tight two fingers touched his forehead and they appeared in Capsule corp to see a smiling Vegeta resting his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

Gohan fell out of mid-air as Goten grip slacked and he barely managed an ouch before he fell face first. Goku and Chi-Chi stared at Vegeta incredulously; Chi-Chi was speechless that Vegeta could ever show feelings other than anger or rage. Goku was speechless because he finally saw his friend do more than merely smile at Trunks. Goten didn't seem to notice the serious expressions on either adults faces nor did he notice Vegeta's smile fade to anger, he jumped to his best friend and they shared a brief hug and high five

"Trunkss!"

"Hey Goten"

Vegeta's look of happiness slowly faded from his face as he looked upon his rival. This look was more familiar to Goku and Chi-Chi and while Chi-Chi returned to her normal respectful stance Goku let out a nervous chuckle as he knew Vegeta's anger was aimed at him. Vegeta's aura was just starting to flare around him when Chi-Chi suddenly remembered she was angry at Goku as well. Goku took a step away from Vegeta to save his life when Chi-Chi smiled evilly; she took one of Bulma's heavy bottom pans and swung toward her husband from behind. The hit was a good one and the goofy taller saiyan's eyes slid up till only the whites showed and his goofy smile disappeared. He landed on the floor and his eyes slowly came back into focus and his goofy smile reappeared.

Vegeta found his rivals easy defeat so hilarious that he could barely contain himself and he burst out laughing. Needless to say everybody in the kitchen stared at the man who was usually so reserved as he let out a hearty laugh. When he finally gained enough control over himself again he looked at Goku then at Chi-Chi and back at Goku again. He burst into laughter again and barely managed to get out a few words to Goku

"Looks like I have a new rival" and this time everyone laughed along at Goku's expense. Chi-Chi looked toward her husband and although she suddenly felt some remorse she wasn't about to show it in front of Vegeta.

When Bulma found her lifelong friend unconscious on the ground and everyone around him laughing she felt as if she were thrown into the twilight zone. Her confused feelings quickly went away when she saw the frying pan in Chi-Chi's hand.

"Hey Chi-Chi, boys. What brings you all hear?"

"Well Bulma you know how hard it is saying no to Goku and Goten, and today Goku"

"At least you got in a fair shot in exchange honey."

Chi-Chi glared down at her husband as she said "You just better stay down Mr"

Everybody suddenly burst into laughter again and when things quieted down Gohan Goku and Vegeta left to spar in the fields outside of town, Goten and Trunkss left to play the new videogame, and Chi-Chi and Bulma left to go relax. Before Vegeta and Trunkss split up he told him telepathically that they would continue their talk very soon.

AN oh yeah and if u feel the story could be improved or if its lacking something or if you just want something included. llet me know


	4. A saiyan brawl

AN: CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! Enjoy.

It was midnight when Vegeta, Goku and Gohan finally finished their spar. Gohan had taken a lot of hits and very soon decided to sit it out and watch in awe. It wasn't that he was a bad fighter, or that he was weaker. Vegeta and Goku had training and experience that he would never have. When Vegeta thought back on the day's spar he didn't scoff as he usually would, instead he smiled.

/ _HN. Kakkarot your brat really tried today, but he lacks the experience of a good fighter. He's a warrior and would do well in a battle but in a war he would fall._

Their spar had started off the same way as always, Vegeta and Goku staring at each other, each sizing up his opponent. Gohan just stood in the middle in awe of their focus. Then he started to get nervous when after a few minutes nobody had said anything. He had no idea what was happening right before his eyes. Goku and Vegeta hadn't simply been staring at each other. They fought so often that each was looking for an opening, correcting any faults they had in their attacks and planning their next few moves.

When Gohan nervously stammered out "hey guys" there was a flurry of motion in front of him, Goku and Vegeta had flown toward each other and started fighting. Neither had powered up but their speed and skill was amazing. Gohan's saiyan side stared trying to take over; he felt a need to make his father proud and thought that by attacking and making himself seen he would be able to win. He slowly let his white aura fold around his muscles just looking for an opening, every few seconds his muscles would tense as he was about to jump in the brawl but each time he stopped himself for just split seconds later there would be a foot where his head would have been.

Finally he decided he would need more speed so he powered up to super saiyan and jumped in. he threw a wild fist in vegeta's direction and a kick in Goku's direction. Vegeta dodged and planted his knee in Gohan's stomach and Goku appeared above Gohan as Vegeta's knee made him rise up and he threw both fists into Gohan's back. As Gohan shot toward the ground Goku and Vegeta disappeared and reappeared a few metres away and continued their fight. Gohan pulled himself out of the crater and looked toward the two adults; both were still in their base forms and were fighting intensely. He shouted a battle cry and turned super saiyan two letting his power reach its maximum. Goku and Vegeta stopped to look at him when they felt his energy reach its max Goku was pleasantly surprised while Vegeta smirked. He knew Gohan would hate being this far weak but thought irritating one Son was just as good as another. He flew toward Gohan while Goku relaxed and rested. Vegeta flew toward Gohan and used the after image technique. Gohan's anger blinded him and he didn't think but swung blindly at the shadow Vegeta. Vegeta landed another knee to Gohan's stomach shooting him high in the sky, and then he flew up above Gohan and waited upside down. When Gohan was within arm's reach he kicked him in the back rocketing Gohan back toward the ground. Two seconds before Gohan made another crater Vegeta grabbed his ankle and threw him through a mountain. When the dust settled Goku and Vegeta took a second to ensure he was still alive before the two of them stared at each other and started raising their own power levels both went as far as they could and two super saiyans stared back at each other. Gohan rose from the dust and powered down. He knew his anger had made him lose the fight. So he decided to sit on the side-lines and watch. And for the rest of the day Vegeta and Goku had exchanged energy blasts and attacks. They fought as if it were for their survival and neither held back. At midnight they decided to call it quits, both had the energy to continue but Vegeta knew Trunks was waiting at home.

Their fight just stopped, both of them powered down and they started flying toward capsule corp. Goku took chichi in his arms and Gohan had the sleeping goten over his shoulder. A second later the Son family had left and Vegeta tucked Bulma in bed, he went to Trunks' room and turned off the videogame. He pulled off trunks boots and put him under the covers. He stood up and made his way to the door when a sleepy voice called out to him.

"Dad, is that you?"

"Yes Trunks?"

"Tell me a story, about vegetasei."

"What would you like to know?"

"What was it like being an alien?'

"Trunks im just as much an alien here as your mother is on vegetasei."

"yeah I suppose that's true, what about the weather? And the animals?"

"vegetasei was always hot and saiyans always had on as little as possible. As a boy I wore my chest and shoulder armor and shorts. And a cape, regardless of the weather as royalty I had to act like royalty and that meant wearing the right clothing despite heat. There were many animals on vegetasei, I had a pet. It didn't respond to any particular name it just knew its owner and when it was being addressed. It had great speed and it could outrun me when my mother had just given it to me ."smirking the memory of his only pet on his home planet he continued to describe the pet to trunks.

" it was called a choad, its body was covered in fur, it had small ears and red eyes it had claws for feet and was capable of energy blasts. When it was fully developed it had two horns on its nose"

Vegeta was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Trunks' soft snore. He walked the last two steps to the door and turned off the light as he closed the door he said two words.

"goodnight trunks."

In his bed Trunks yawned and turned over , and vegeta closed the door with a smirk. He was glad he had provided the boy with peace but he envied him for his easy childhood. Vegeta made his way back to the bedroom and fell asleep almost immediately. He knew this wait had to end, and tomorrow he would bite the bullet and tell Trunks about his past. He rolled over yawned and fell asleep immediately

AN : thanks for reading guys, the delay was due to a mix of an overload of work and internet problems. As always read and review lemme know your thoughts. You want something added , say so and I can try to add it. Oh and I know this chapter might seem like a filler but its here more to show the prince as a fighter.


	5. The Warfare Long

AN chapter five is here. I really hope you enjoy it, this is simply the beginning.

The sun rose slowly over west city, all the occupants were slowly woken by the heat and the light. Bulma was the first one officially up. She was working on a new dragon radar; One that would be water proof. She just couldn't get the combination perfect. As soon as it went underwater signal was lost, and a signal booster was too big to fit in its small structure. Although she knew that all the guys who went looking for the dragon balls were able to carry any weight, she just couldn't disappoint, she was a Briefs after all. When she was dressed she made her way to the kitchen for her first cup of coffee. It had to be decaf, until she was sure the test was right.

Vegeta slowly rolled over when he felt her leave. He smiled  
> earlier and earlier, woman you need to leave that coffee machine. It's becoming your husband.  
>He lay in the warmth of their bed simply enjoying the lingering smell of her, and finally decided what he would tell Trunks.<p>

Bulma walked back to their room two minutes later, her first coffee already in her but she was still grumpy; decaf was never good enough for her. Always just good enough to bring her fully awake but never enough to give her the extra boost. She went straight to the shower and locked the door, to Vegeta it signalled that today there would be no fooling around. But on the other side of the door a very worried Bulma took out four pregnancy tests still in their boxes. She took a deep breath to calm herself and turned on the shower. She read the instructions a few times over. While she performed them she kept repeating to herself  
>"red means yes, blue means no".<p>

Vegeta left the room when he heard the shower go on; he headed to a spare bedroom and took his morning shower there, got dressed and left for breakfast.

Trunks kept rolling over trying to fall asleep again. After a while he finally gave up. The day was just too inviting. He got ready for the day with his usual morning routine and dressed in his gi, he figured he didn't have an enemy to fight but if the opportunity came he wanted to be ready. He walked to the kitchen and waited for his parents, Bulma wanted them to share at least one meal a day and he wanted to hear his father's story. He felt it was his story too, his history, something to live up to. But logically his mind told him he should first hear it out before he decided his place.

Vegeta walked in the kitchen to find Trunks waiting patiently.  
>"Your mother won't be joining us today"<p>

"Why not dad? Mom always wants us to have breakfast. Remember the one time we forgot?"

Both princes flinched involuntarily at the reminder; the blue haired heiress was not one to mess with. If she reached an agreement with someone she expected them to hold up their end. The one time they forgot about breakfast was one time too many as far as Bulma was concerned. It wasn't the same in capsule corp for an entire month after that; week one they tried to stay and ignore Bulma but 3 days in they couldn't handle the looks or the screams for that matter. The rest of the week they hid in capsule corps vast hallways, but when Bulma remembered about the intercom that linked all the rooms she tortured them that way. That Sunday they called it quits, and for the next three weeks they stayed at mount paoz. Chi-Chi knew something was up but when Vegeta was polite she decided to give it no second thought.

"Your mother has locked herself in the bathroom, if you want to disturb her, be my guest"

"I think I'll pass on that one dad. But let's leave a note just in case."

"Good plan."

"Trunks… after breakfast find a good seat, its time you learned about vegetasei."

Trunks rushed through breakfast as fast as he could while Vegeta waited patiently. As soon as he finished he powered up to super saiyan and flew to the roof. When he arrived he found Vegeta already waiting.

"Good choice trunks."

"Dad I don't wanna rush you but I've been waiting really long."

"As you wish. I wasn't completely honest with you Trunks, I know a lot about the saiyan race, and these past few days I have welcomed all the distractions. It took me awhile to debate it but I've decided how much I will tell you. The saiyans started out on a dark planet, covered in volcanoes and harsh dry land. There was very little vegetation and animal life. It was a kill or be killed situation on a day to day basis. This planet only had sunlight once every seven days for 3 earth hours. The saiyans on this planet were unaware of their greatest gift; they couldn't use energy and hadn't even figured out how to transform into Oozaru."

"Dad what's Oozaru?"

"It means Saiyan Ape. It increases your power level vastly and you literally turn into a giant ape, all saiyans are capable of doing it but very few can maintain a lucid state of mind."

"Thanks."

"hn. These saiyans were forced to live in small groups known as bands and had to live off a single meal for a few days. Nutrition consisted of a small plant that was green in colour with spikes around its base. Some days if they were lucky they would stumble upon an animal, and if two bands happened to hear about the same kill they became more like wolves. On this planet there was another race they were technologically advanced and had this advantage over the saiyans. This other race constantly expanded their own living areas, taking all the lush areas as their own. Bands were forced to join and food became scarcer, and although some fights ensued among bands, there was never any blood. As a result of the bigger race increasing the size of their borders and the saiyans being shoved into smaller areas little skirmishes happened between the two races and saiyans broke into homes to find food but were usually driven off. One day the opposing race decided they would take the planet as their own and they unleashed one final onslaught on the saiyans. Saiyans alike fled to the centre of all their individual bands; from here they stood to hold their ground. They stood for everything saiyan. The fight should have gone to the opposing race but they made a mistake that would prove fatal; they killed a saiyan. Once his heart stopped beating the battlefield went quiet. His mate let out a bloodcurdling scream and as one the saiyan populace looked to the sky. As one their eyes went out of focus, their muscles started expanding and contracting, slowly at first but it kept gaining pace. Their faces contorted in anger and pain shone through their every feature. The physical pain was enormous but they felt nothing, a fallen comrade was a greater pain."

"What happened then?"

"They became the first Oozaru. And gained use of their energy, and just as fast as the battle began it ended. They slowly became self-aware and started to calm down. They could also communicate telepathically and decided to cleanse the planet of every member of the dominant race. In five minutes the entire planet was purged, and only the scientists and farmers remained. The saiyans learnt what they could so they could grow their own food, anticipate future threats. Once we knew all we could learn we disposed of them as well. When the saiyans went through the other races history we discovered they were a mongrel race, a combination of two races. One so unevolved that they accidentally destroyed themselves, the other was still thriving; the last source of the saiyans trouble were known as Tuffles. The most intelligent of us sent a message to their planet to warn them that we would be arriving and why. A king was elected, your grandfather and one year later spaceships were forged and the trip to planet tuffle was made. The saiyans fought hard and even with their new acquired use of energy had some trouble. The problem with planet tuffle was its lack of a moon. So even though small Ki blasts were possible the entire fight was almost a stalemate. One day out of the blue another planet had been hit by an asteroid, throwing it out of orbit. Its gravitational pull was enough to take its 5 moons with it. It took a total of 5 weeks for that planet to come close to the tuffle planet. They passed each other by flawlessly and the moons were facing planet tuffle and the saiyans on the battle ground. Every saiyan gathered on the one spot and stared up at the 5 moons the familiar effect started to happen and for a few seconds the battle was thought to be won. With each heartbeat our energy levels went higher, we became stronger but this didn't go unnoticed by the Tuffles. Before we could complete our transformation they blew up the planet and all its moons. The battle was quick work after that; a few saiyans were killed while the rest went into hiding again. "

"What happened then dad? Did we win? "

Vegeta smirked, he was happy that his son was so consumed by his story but what gave him pride was that Trunks was already considering himself a saiyan.

"Two years of fighting later, two great saiyan men rose. King Vegeta and Bardock; King Vegeta was your grandfather and the strongest saiyan, Bardock created the fake moon technique. It took 3 days for each saiyan to be able to perform it and when your grandfather decided it was time they launched one final attack on the Tuffles. One saiyan played a distraction and flew through the cities firing energy randomly to get their attention and while they chased him, all the other saiyans stood with their hands facing each other. Their energy merged and one supermassive moon was forged. It lifted into the sky and stood there, and as one; just like the first time, all the saiyans became Oozaru. No tuffle stood a chance and they were eradicated within minutes."

Trunks could only stare at his father after his long speech. The sun had risen completely and their stomachs were grumbling for lunch already. He was scared that saiyans were capable of such rage and vengeance but he understood why they had to go to such lengths. He was starting to feel proud; so many saiyans could come together so seamlessly and defeat an enemy so much superior. He had spent the entire time with his eyebrows furrowed and a confused look on his face, and when his decision was made he beamed at his father.

"Let's get some lunch dad"

"hn. Good idea."

AN phhhhhew that one took awhile to churn out. Sorry for the wait guys and girls but chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. and As always please read and review.


	6. The Call of Duty

AN: ITS VITALLY IMPORTANT THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER YOU GO ON TO GOOGLE IMAGES AND TYPE IN SAIYAN CREST. Its mentioned in here and id rather you know what it looks like. This is chapter 6 for you guys and girls out there following my story. We are up to 199 visitors. Tell you friends about me. Uhm I have a question for you guys, how many more chapters should I add ? and what would you like me to write about. Im all ears. AN out. Story to follow.

Two princes entered the kitchen of capsule corp. father and son entered identically, their smirks and stances were identical. Both carried themselves with pride and their saiyan heritage showed through their every action. Trunks paused behind the table while Vegeta took a few more steps so he could lean against the counter. Vegeta turned his back to the wall when he was surprised by young Trunks mirroring his posture; arms crossed, legs crossed at the ankles and a small smirk. Just then Bulma walked in

"All you need is some spandex and armour Trunks. You make a cute little saiyan."

Trunks really was a dead ringer for Vegeta but he hadn't had enough experience at hiding his emotions as his father did. When he heard Bulma's comment he started blushing and smiling.

"Aww mom."

"So what did you two get up to so far? I hope your father hasn't been scaring you."

Trunks put on a serious look and took up a proud stance.

"I am prince Trunks of vegetasei, first in line to the throne. You will treat me with respect"

Bulma was caught off-guard and all she could do was stare at Trunks. Trunks maintained his vegeta-esque pose and his look seemed to dare her to continue. Vegeta looked at this exchange for a few seconds then let his pride show

"Well done Trunks, that is exactly how it's done. Use that on the battlefield and your opponent will be thrown off balance."

"Trunks Briefs, do you mean to tell me that was all just a training exercise. Two weeks Mr; no Goten no videogames, and your father can't tell you about saiyans either"

Trunks knew whining wouldn't make his punishment any shorter, in fact it might just make it longer. Besides he was a saiyan and a prince, he could wait a little while longer. He was fully prepared for his punishment when his father caught him off-guard.

"Trunks you will do no such thing. Woman, he hasn't done anything he wasn't instructed to. With the nature of the exercise he had to perform it when his opponent would be caught off-guard and he wasn't allowed to tell you about it."

"It doesn't matter Vegeta-"

"It hardly seems fair that the boy should suffer for our doings."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm referring to woman."

"No I certainly do not. Since when is being with me suffering, maybe you should suffer on the couch."

"It was red not blue right?"

"How did you know?"

"Observation is the first lesson of battle. Firstly, your moods have been all over. Secondly you work constantly taking breaks only for throwing up or excessive urination. And lastly when a pickle with ice-cream and hot sauce becomes a proper meal I'll denounce my saiyan heritage."

"Vegeta…. I had no idea you paid that close attention to me."

"Remember that in future."

And with that Vegeta turned on his heel and left the kitchen. He went straight to the Gravity chamber and locked it from the inside. He turned it to 800 times earth's gravity and started basic katas to warm up.

In the kitchen Bulma could only stare in the direction Vegeta had left. She was about to burst out crying when she remembered that they had fought like this several times and neither had felt bad

/ _oh kami! My mood swings really are terrible. I am pregnant, I should tell the gang._

Trunks saw the tears form in his mother's face and decided he didn't want to catch her tears so he followed in vegeta's direction but took a different path. Ten minutes later he stood outside the door of the Gravity chamber. He raised his power level and waited. He heard the hum of the gravity machine lower as the door slid open. He walked up to the control panel and turned it back up to 800 times earth's gravity. He was determined to prove his saiyan side was not dormant. It took him awhile to find his rhythm but eventually he had to go super to keep up with Vegeta. Both princes trained by alone, both lost in thought. Vegeta keeping his mind blank while trunks thought about his new sibling.

Bulma stood watching Vegeta leave and felt ashamed that she had underestimated her husband like that. She really had thought that all he thought about was fighting, or beating Goku; which still counted as fighting. She felt like crying out of joy but knew that it was just her hormones that made her feel pregnant. Picking up the phone she started thinking what she would say and who deserved to know first. She had just made her decision when the phone rang; it was Krillen.

"Hello, Briefs residence."

"Hey Bulma, how are ya?"

"Krillen! Long-time no see."

"Yeah, well being so amazing keeps me busy. Ha-ha, anyway poor little Marron wants to come play with Trunks and I thought we could have one of your famous parties."

She felt like smacking herself, of course Krillen would know how to handle it. A party would be perfect, the mood would be light and cheery and everyone would hear it at the same time.

"I think we can do it, you available tonight? I'm sure I could get the gang together."

"Wow Bulma that's a bit short notice, I'll see if I can be pulled away from my busy career on Kame Island."

"Always with the jokes huh Krillen…"

"You know me. Anyway I'll be there, what time?"

"Around 6, bye oh and say hi to 18"

"See you Bulma."

Bulma killed the call and said a silent prayer to dende that the rest of her friends would be available. Who first though… well Goku was her first best friend so she started to dial the familiar number.

RING… RING

"Hello Goten speaking. This is the Son Residence, How may I help you?"

The boy said it with such practiced dedication that Bulma had to let out a little chuckle.

"Hey goten, Its Bulma."

"Aunty Bulma! How are you? How is Trunks? Is everything okay? Can Trunks come over and play? If he can't come over can I come there? Oh Yeah, why did I call again"

Bulma could tell he had a lot of sugar in his system

"Goten. Everything's fine, you didn't call me, can I speak to your mum honey?"

"Okay… MOM AUNTY BULMA IS ON THE PHONE"

Bulma had to flinch away when he yelled. She kept the phone at arm's length but could still hear him loud and clear.

"Hello Bulma."

"Hey Chi-Chi. I'm having a party tonight, you wanna come"

"Bulma we were just there yesterday."

"Yeah I know, but I have something to tell the gang."

"It sounds serious. We'll be there."

"Thanks Chi-Chi... bye"

That was how all her phone calls went that afternoon. Friends laughed and promised they would be there at the specified time. She made all her calls when it finally hit her Tien and Chiaotsu; no-one knew where they were. She always meant to ask them about it but it never seemed to come up when everyone was together. They lived with no-one but each other in the wilderness, and trained. She huffed.

/_Men! Is training all that's important to them!_

It took her awhile to figure it out but when it finally hit her she felt stupid that it had taken her that long. Goku. He could speak telepathically and Chiaotsu could too. Goku could tell him and that would be the end of it. She called the Son residence and quickly dodged a hyper seven year old to speak to his father.

"Hello Bulma."

"Hey Goku, uhm could you tell Chiaotsu and Tien about the party I'm throwing tonight? You can communicate telepathically right?"

"Yeah I can, but Chiaotsu does it differently than saiyans."

"But you spoke telepathically to Krillen once. And Gohan speaks to Piccolo like that often."

"Yeah but I've known Krillen all my life, we understand how each other's minds work. And Piccolo is just as much alien as we saiyans are. Its kinda like we're both broadcasting but im on FM and he's on AM."

"oh…'

Bulmas disappointment was audible in her voice but it quickly changed to anger when she heard goku chuckle on the other end of the conversation.

"Whats so funny Son Goku?"

"I could just use instant transmission, hold on."

Goku put the phone on the counter and put his two fingers on his forehead; a second later he had found Tien and disappeared. Bulma stood waiting by the phone for 5 minutes when suddenly she heard goku's voice again.

"Its done. We'll all be there"

"Thanks goku. Bye"

Bulma sighed, she was content. Her party had been organised so quickly and without a hitch. She closed her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table. She pulled a pen and paper nearer to make a list when soft hands closed around hers. She could smell mrs. Briefs favourite perfume.

"Relax honey. By four pm I'll have everything sorted out."

"Thanks Mom."

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur to Bulma but to the two princes time dragged on.

Their training usually was difficult and tiring, but having to train twice as hard on empty stomachs did not sit well with them. It was three in the afternoon when vegeta remembered the sensu bean he always kept in the Gravity Chamber. They split it and instantly felt much better, they decided they would end their session in favour of a shower and some real food. Ten minutes later they met at the kitchen table. Before either of them could attack the fridge or cupboards Bulma walked in.

"not yet you two. Im throwing a big party tonight."

Usually vegeta would make a big fuss at being refused supper, but it hit him. This was a golden opportunity to teach Trunks about duty.

"Trunks, come with me. "

"aww but im dying of hunger."

"so you would rather eat then hear about vegetasei?"

"im coming…"

Vegeta led a hungry Trunks far away from the sights and smells of food and toward fresh air. They climbed staircase after staircase until they finally arrived at a room that rivalled the hyperbolic time chamber. It served as capsule corps attic , and all memories were stored here. Vegeta never stopped to look left or right, he kept his pace steady as he walked straight to one specific box. Trunks however started lagging behind. He could come here as often as he wanted but he never did even though it amazed him. Each time he entered this room it took him hours to leave.

"Trunks.."

Vegeta's voice sounded far off and it was. Trunks had never worked his way that far in the room before. He quickly flew over to the box his father stood over. The box was silver, real silver, and it had diamonds placed equally apart. In the centre of the box Trunks saw a drawing. It was red with a black outline.

"that's a cool box dad. But the drawing is weird."

"Do you know what a crest is Trunks?"

"uhm… a crest is like a picture that represents something, usually royalty use it right dad, like they always put it on their stuff."

"well Trunks… Im a prince,royalty, and this is my chest,or stuff as you put it. So…"

"THIS IS THE SAIYAN CREST?"

"Not exactly. On vegetasei there were always 2 crests. The royal one that stood for the country as well and the royal family crest. This is my crest. Our family's crest."

"Wow cool dad. That's amazing."

"Trunks what makes a Crest significant?"

"Well usually it stands for something. It has a lot of meaning to the wearer. But sometimes when people choose it , it has no meaning. So I guess a crest would say what you stand for even before you said it."

"Excellent observation. 100 percent correct."

"So dad what does our family crest stand for"

"the colour is Red; which stands for strength, sacrifice and martyrdom."

"uh whats that last one?"

"martyrdom is derived from the word martyr which means to die for what you believ in. the arrow pointing up represents the warriors ascension to higher levels of power. The bow at the bottom stands for war, power, and accuracy. These all come together to form the shield, or crest. This crest was found on all armour I wore on vegetasei , together all these things represent the defender- in our case, defender of home."

"Dad, do you still have any of your armour? And whats in the box?"

"All of my childhood armour has been destroyed, all but one. In this box is pieces of my past. My last saiyan made armour is in here as well. It is the chest armour and cape I wore on the day vegetasei was destroyed. I keep it only to honour the dead saiyan populace, to show that these beliefs are what I hold dear."

"Trunks, today is the first of many days to come that we open this box so that I can fully tell you about vegetasei. But before we do that. What have we learnt?"

"uhm… let me think about it…"

"hurry boy."

"well I learnt that the saiyan crest has a lot of meaning to me dad. I want to wear your old armour proudly as the saiyan I am."

"Trunks, this crest isn't just what a saiyan believes in, its what we live. I wore this armour always. Whether hot or cold. Regardless of any disadvantage it might have given me. Think about it, why would I do it?"

Trunks though about his answer for a few seconds, he knew his father wasn't one to be told what to do. So he had to believe in what he did.

"You had a sense of duty dad. To show all saiyans that you weren't some stupid kid. To show that you were royalty but still a part of the other saiyans."

"That is the lesson I came to teach you tonight. Duty. Above all else this is what matters most. The duty to protect and defend your family and race. There is one thing out of this box which I will give you tonight, free of charge. The rest you have to earn."

Vegeta reached in and grabbed an old beaten up book and handed it to Trunks while Resealing the box.

"This my son is a Dictionary, it translates any language into saiyago, the language of my ancestry. Learn it well, it may come in handy for you one day, being able to speak a language your enemy doesn't understand is good for confusing them. You will pick up the language easily."

Just then the intercom buzzed.** WHERE ARE YOU TWO! EVERYONES HERE ALREADY I TOLD YOU WE START AT 6 ITS 6:30 ALREADY. HURRY UP VEGETA.**

"hn. Trunks put away the dictionary. We have guests to entertain."

"But I just got it tonight"

"what lesson did we learn tonight?"

"Duty dad… you're right."

And so vegeta and Trunks walked in silence to his room then to the indoor grass area .

AN: chapter ^6^ everybody. And the length has been improved greatly. Read and review .


	7. A New Saiyan

AN I'm really sorry for the long wait. The last few weeks have been hectic, not only did I write my one of my more difficult subjects but I also had some family issues, a family member was hospitalised but is fine now. Enjoy the story.

Two princes walked silently down the halls of capsule corp, to any onlooker it may seem as if the two were simply walking side by side but in reality they were deep in thought. They didn't keep their thoughts to themselves either; as they walked they spoke telepathically. All saiyans were born capable of telepathy, whether simply to communicate or for attacks they could do it, most however chose not to use it for attacks as it drained them if used in large quantities.

At first Trunks had found it awkward but he soon got used to it, he could always feel his dad nearby and thought it was just his ability to sense Ki that did that. When he found out he could use telepathy it was all he did for the first few weeks, when Bulma had enough she decided he needed to be punished, Vegeta however knew he needed to be taught that although their telepathic abilities were great for communication they were a liability on the battlefield. So he challenged Trunks to a sparring session. Within a few weeks of use Trunks had gained a large amount of confidence and skill with his telepathy, it was truly amazing for someone of his age, but when compared to the lifetime of experience Vegeta carried it was nothing. Trunks accepted all too quickly, his overconfidence led to his downfall. They stood facing each other and Trunks attacked first, he used a small bit of his telepathy just to shock Vegeta. Vegeta's answering smirk pushed Trunks over the edge and her concentrated all of his Ki into one telepathic attack, the attack left a small cut on Vegeta's face and Trunks became frustrated. He had used up all his energy and when he started flying toward Vegeta he collapsed from exhaustion and hit the ground at Vegeta's feet.

Voices could be heard as they came closer to their destination. They stepped into through the French doors and were immediately spotted, Goten tackled his best friend in a bear hug and spun him in circles, and in the background Goku's voice was audible

"Aww Chi-Chi, just one bite? I'm real hungry and Vegeta is taking forever"

"Honestly Goku, I swear you act more and more like a child each day, even Goten is more mature. At least he has the decency to be on time"

"Kakkarot do you need to ask permission for everything"

"Huh? Oh-Hi 'Geta"

"I've told you many times that's not my name, clown."

Friends all around started to giggle and smile at Goku and vegeta's usual back and forth. Though Bulma was only happy that her news was delayed. She didn't know how to tell them especially seeing as her and Vegeta's relationship was already a hot topic among everyone.

"Bulma, let's eat now please, Vegeta's here and I'm hungry"

Nobody particularly wanted to listen to Goku's pleas and eventually gave in just to move on to the next topic. Usually everybody would sit down while Bulma and Chi-Chi brought out the food, and they two woman duo would continue doing so until every saiyan present was satisfied. Sometimes Gohan would offer his help, other times Goku would offer his, though he was never allowed because he always stole some before it reached the table. It caught everyone off-guard however when Vegeta didn't take his usual place, instead he followed the two women into the kitchen.

"Uh 'Geta aren't you gonna sit with us?"

"No clown."

While everyone took this as Vegeta saying he didn't want to eat, Bulma turned to him ready to start a fight. Needless to say she was shocked when Vegeta's index finger kept her lips together. He slowly and carefully bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her his usual seat. Everyone watched quietly and carefully as he put her down and left the room, they all waited silently trying to understand what just happened.

Vegeta came walking back in with the first platter of food and set it down in front of his usual seat, Goku's silence quickly ended but before he could dig in Vegeta slapped his hands away and dished a plate for Bulma. He set it down in front of her and went back the kitchen to help Chi-Chi bring in the rest of the food. Slowly the guests rumbling stomachs pulled their attention back to food and they forgot about what had just happened. The light red hue around Bulma's cheeks slowly went away as she picked up her knife and fork and started eating. Everyone ate their usual fill and resorted to after lunch conversation while the saiyans continued eating. Bulma kept pace with Goku and matched him plate for plate, even Goten, Trunks and Gohan had stopped but the two continued. It was Krillen who broke the silence

"Ok, either sitting in that seat makes you eat like a saiyan or Vegeta used the dragon balls to make Bulma a saiyan."

Yamcha closed his mouth before he spoke

"Yeah Bulma, Got any battles coming up that we don't know about?"

Everyone burst into laughter, and Bulma finally stopped eating to reply

"I guess I'm just a bit hungry today"

"No kidding, you're eating like a full grown saiyan, you gave Goku a run for his money"

Bulma started blushing and picking at what was left of her meal, she didn't know how to reply.

"Woman, don't let them get to you, you need the food"

The words came telepathically but Bulma heard them as though he were right next to him.

"Eat, Bulma, there's a little saiyan who needs it."

The words spurred Bulma on and she started eating again, Goku had to pull his plate of to the side to make sure none of his food went missing.

After lunch Vegeta had Bulma in his arms and he set her down on a couch inside, the rest simply followed him. He told Goten and Trunks to help Chi-Chi clean up the table then to meet Gohan in the kitchen to do the dishes. Chi-Chi was glad for the break Vegeta had provided but she was only satisfied when both she and Vegeta had threatened the boys if they broke anything.

"Thank you Vegeta."

"HN."

When the two of them entered the living room the friendly chatter continued and while Chi-Chi went to Goku, Vegeta went to stand by a wall. Their chatter went on when Goku spoke aloud, it seemed as though it was directed at no-one but he knew the man was listening.

"Hey, what are you doing way over there? Come join us."

Everyone started adding on

"Hey tough guy"

"Yeah."

"Come on"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and looked out the window as they sun set; he turned back and stood closer to the group. Bulma thought that the atmosphere was just perfect for her news

"Guys I have an announcement." She slowly stood and waited for the groups' undivided attention. " I'm pregnant."

Everyone was shocked but happy for Bulma, understanding finally dawned on them and they realised why Vegeta had done all those things. Chichi was the first to speak up

"Congratulations you two, he will be a great addition to this family."

"How do you even know it'll be a bouncing baby boy?"

"Tien Shinhan, I am a mother of two saiyans, both of which are boys"

The Z-Fighters and their families continued having fun until the early hours that night. When the party was finally over Goku took everyone home and Vegeta carried a very tired Bulma up to bed. When he turned to close their bedroom door he found Trunks there. The look in Trunks eyes was one of fierce concentration. Finally he seemed satisfied with what was on his mind and he looked at Vegeta.

"Dad…., I've been practising, and I just wanna say…" Trunks switched to the long lost language of the Saiyan Empire and stood with pride "_Goodnight Father. I am proud to be a member of this race."_

AN Guys, I know this chapter was short, but its shameless plug time. I feel like this story has to end soon, maybe 2-3 more chapters. I really want input, what would you like to hear about in the last chapters?


	8. The Most Important Lesson  Part1

A/N some saiyago may be spoken here. It's typed in italics. A lot of this chapter will be the prince's thoughts. This will be the second last chapter guys. I hope you enjoy. I will have a new story as soon as I can.

Vegeta woke up in the middle of the night. The earlier events seemed to want to keep him up for as long as possible. When he thought back over the years he never expected he would truly be accepted among their number. He always knew by virtue of Bulma's connection to them he was a part of their group. He even went to all the gatherings they held, but never actually joined in with the festivities. This always seemed to upset Bulma slightly. She always looked at him with a hurt look and asked why he didn't want to be friends with her friends. Most times it would be a simple way of teasing him, but some occasions it really hurt her and he could see it. Though he could never understand why it had bothered her. She and Goku were the only two who had really accepted all parts of him. They didn't care about his past under Frieza, they didn't care about any of the people he had slaughtered. He was their enemy at first; he had come with Nappa after they had killed Raditz. They knew Goku would be an amazing addition if he could kill Raditz, it was only later when Vegeta realised Goku's true potential. Nappa had never been so easily defeated before and Vegeta took it as a personal insult that he couldn't win against someone on such a backwater planet. He dispatched of Nappa quickly for his loss then he turned his attention back to dealing with Goku. Back then strength was his top priority and he couldn't tolerate weakness. It was partially how he was raised as a saiyan, saiyans were taught to always be ready to face any threat and protect those they considered among their number, and also it was being enslaved by a tyrant whose power controlled your every move. Many times saiyans had been killed simply for disobeying the lizard. This was where the need for strength had increased tenfold. Parents no longer told their children bed time stories, every time they had spare time together there would be a retelling of the legendary super saiyan.

Everyone had hoped that one day that saiyan would arise and be their saviour, many thought of friends that had more power than usual when the legend was told. Most thought prince Vegeta would prove to be their saviour, in him they put all their hopes and it was too much for the five year old. This need drove families apart; saiyans treated each other simply as warriors as they saw affection as a weakness and thought it compromised them.

Vegeta smiled, it was a bitter smile, his musings seldom brought happiness and he didn't like to think about the past. Since the first time the Saiyans had awakened their latent ability of Ki energy, they adapted to this newfound energy and discovered both its downfalls, and its advantages. They trained this ability to become more than just a ball of energy they could hold in their hand. It became their main source of destroying other races and civilizations. As they grew more competent at their abilities, so did their hunger to consume food for sustaining such energy and thought it would be yet a while before they were strong enough to even challenge Frieza they never let it get them down.

Though he couldn't remember the legend clearly he remembered the gist of it. Finally, the Super Saiyan would emerge for the first time. The statements in the rumours would eventually find that this Saiyan was so powerful that to come down out of his transformed state would destroy not only the Super Saiyan, but everything around him. And that was a risk they were prepared to take. It was an honourable death to fall in battle taking ones enemy down as well. Now that he had acclimated to life on earth he realised how stupid it was. To sacrifice ones family and friends for power.

With such a power hungry attitude he finally faced Goku after killing Nappa

/flashback/

"Well what do you say Kakkarot? We could rule the planet; you could have anything you want…. Well… what do you say Kakkarot?"

"Look I have everything I ever wanted right here on earth all I need is my family, Vegeta. Besides I've seen how you treat your employees, not a lot of job security"

Vegeta laughed

"Alright then so be it, you had your chance."

/end flashback/

Losing to Goku had taken a huge blow to his pride and he couldn't stop thinking about it. It sparked their great rivalry. After he left and on Namek he knew about dragonballs and wanted to use Namek's dragonballs. But then Goku arrived again, as strong as ever, and dispatched Recoome so quickly. Recoome, one of many opponents Vegeta spent his whole life trying to surpass but the final blow was when Vegeta stood up against Frieza died. He had truly believed he was the true super saiyan. He thought his power would surface when he was faced with death. After the death beam left his chest he lay there on the cold hard ground, and realised how wrong he truly was. He wasn't a super saiyan, he wasn't as strong as he claimed, he was barely a saiyan. By all rights Kakkarot should have killed him on earth; it was a saiyans duty to die on the battlefield if defeated. In his dying breath he decided he would help Kakkarot, for the first time in his life he opened up to someone. He told Kakkarot of the horrors Frieza had committed and even showed him telepathically of the torture he'd had to endure. Giving him all the detail and information he would need. And from otherworld he was forced to watch Goku turn his world inside out. It didn't take a burst of energy or will, but rather the death of a friend. The severing of an emotional tie was key to turning super saiyan. Kakkarot lost the idiot known as Krillen, but in turn gained unimaginable powers.

Vegeta turned in for the night and slept like a king, when he awoke trunks was already waiting outside his door for the next bit of his lesson. The boy was eager and ready to know where he came from. He learned fast and listened intently.

"Mom is dad awake yet?"

"Trunks today will be your last lesson. We will do it in saiyago; you have 30 minutes to brush up on your saiyago."

Vegeta thought this would be keep trunks busy for at least 45 minutes, he thought he would have enough time to wash up but trunks quick reply cut off all further musing.

"_Father we do not have any time to waste. I need to know about my heritage. I want to bring pride and honour to my family"_

"_Full saiyago… already? Trunks, I am already more proud than I ever could have been. Pride and honour to your family? Spoken like a true saiyan, but do not let it take over you. Pride and honour may be important but family and love is more important."_

"Vegeta if you don't shut up and get up I will castrate you"

"Just you dare woman."

"I am carrying a life inside me Mr. "

Vegeta knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman. That was a fate worse than death, even Frieza was better. He slowly got up and made his way to the shower.

As he got ready for the last lesson Trunks would need to know about being a saiyan was already planned in his mind, but instead he couldn't get the previous night's thoughts off his mind. What happened in the past would be key to his lesson, so he continued where he left off.

When he was wished back Vegeta had full intention of surpassing Kakkarot, but when he learned Kakkarot had not returned his life went into a downward spiral. They told him not even Shenron knew if Kakkarot was alive or not. Had he gone into a rage and killed himself as the legend suggested? Had he simply left? Or had he become a higher being? Maybe the kais had called him to be their warrior… These questions rang through vegeta's mind constantly and he couldn't stand living like that. Three months passed and his emotional state of mind had improved. He still searched for Goku with the intent of surpassing him but not as violently as before. In three short months Bulma had changed him, and their relationship had begun.

He dressed and met Trunks in the kitchen of capsule corp.

A/N yep, shameless plug time. Sorry for it being so late, I was fighting some major writers block.


	9. teaser

Hey guys…. I feel so bad for not updating in a while… hope you don't think I disappeared. School friends and watching too much anime happened… I want you all to know I'll be updating soon.

Oh and if you wanna watch something interesting heres a few ideas

Full metal alchemist

Naruto

Naruto shippuden

Death note

Tenjo tenge

And so many others. Expect this story to be wrapped up soon. As I said before, the next chapter is the last.


	10. The Most Important Lesson Part 2

A/N well here we are ladies and gentlemen. We are at the end of my first story, for those who read it thank you, I hope you enjoyed it. I welcome any and all ideas you may have for my next story.

Here… We…Go

Entering the kitchen the crown prince of Vegetasei was greeted by the sight of his son sitting quietly and waiting. This was very strange considering Trunks was always running everywhere. He sat quietly with his hands folded on the table.

"Why haven't you eaten yet Trunks?"

"I thought we could eat together dad."

Surprising as it seemed it wasn't a dream, Vegeta pinched himself to make sure. With that they sat and had their respective breakfasts, Trunks had cereal while Vegeta settled for coffee and toast. The air was thick with excitement as both princes could not wait for their lesson to begin. Vegeta found it quite amazing that Trunks was managing this much restraint, he never sat still, not even when eating but now he managed it. In a way Trunks had changed. Learning if his heritage had tempered him, learning the quiet dignified nature of the saiyans had turned an energetic wild boy into a young man. With each lesson that passed Trunks had mature; he started by simply staying fully through meals instead of rushing off to play videogames, he and Vegeta really became closer and their bond strengthened. They had more than just genes connecting them now, now they had a common heritage. They had both heard the same childhood stories, spoken of the same animals and felt a deep routed urge to show off their species. Vegeta didn't feel alone anymore, he was no longer the last saiyan alive. He no longer felt like he had something to prove.

"Trunks," Vegeta started "What have you learnt so far."

"Uh... What do you mean dad?"

"Well we haven't been wasting our time, you need not worry Trunks this isn't a test."

"I'd say the most important thing I learnt was saiyago. Second would be the history of planet Vegeta."

"Both are equally important Trunks, but they pale in comparison to something else."

"What could that be dad?"

Bulma walked in just then.

"And how are my two lovely princes this morning?"

"hn."

"morning mom."

It really was weird for Trunks, living with a pregnant Bulma. Her moods were weird before, now with the hormones... Trunks shuddered just thinking of it. Vegeta wasn't completely oblivious to his son's thoughts. Atleast they weren't on the planet nyatsi,he told Trunks mentally, there the women got so violent they were restrained during gestation and transported off-planet to live away from the men. It was to ensure the survival of the race

Trunks turned to his father with his eyes wide and started smirking.

"mom might complain so much the other women would leave."

He clapped his hands over his mouth realising he had said it aloud instead of mentally. Vegeta slid his chair back and prepared to run as soon as Bulma started turning. But he didn't need to, she was calm. Or appeared to be. She didn't get angry or say anything vulgar. She spoke slowly and calmly.

"You know, earth's women are just like saiyans. We can pick up moves from others just like you can, and once we learn how effective some things are. We don't forget."

Trunks immediately caught on to what she was saying. Vegeta however wasn't as fast. The last thing Trunks saw before he blacked out was his father collapsing, and as he raised his power level to flee, he got hit by the infamous pan.

"Uhhhh… What hit me...?" Trunks began, slowly sitting up in the brightly lit living room.

Trunks blinked a few times then stood up, he turned and found his father with an ice pack to his head

"You might need this… she used a thick base frying pan…"

"Dad… I think we need to keep mom away from aunt Chi-Chi."

Both princes sat in the living room still processing how a human had gotten the best of them. Then they heard footsteps in the direction of the living room. Bulma only managed to open her mouth then two blue streaks of energy were seen leading out of the open window. Moments later Vegeta and Trunks landed on kami's lookout, and then they started looking for Korin.

Suddenly Goku landed on the lookout, flew lower to Korin's section of the tower and started calling out

"Korin, where are you? I need a few more sensu beans, Vegeta and I spar today…. Korin!"

"Well hello there Goku, you aren't the first on to come looking for sensu beans. Do me a favour, Vegeta and Trunks are on kami's lookout looking for me, would you mind fetching them…"

Goku put two fingers two his forehead and flickered twice, the first time alone and the second time with two extra figures.

"Kakkarot, what are you doing here?"

"It's our monthly spar date; c'mon 'Geta don't tell me you forgot…"

Vegeta wanted to postpone their spar but Trunks told him he wanted to see the fight, so after getting their sensu beans they went to a familiar location and began. Vegeta's fighting was concentrated, patient, and regal. Each of his movements were graceful and Goku had a hard time keeping up. When they fought like this Goku was forced to raise his power level to just below super-saiyan 3 and even then he couldn't land a hit on Vegeta. Their fight went on for 6 hours straight with neither of them slowing. It even attracted a crowd of onlookers, all the z-Fighters were there, even Korin and Yajirobe made the trip and the fight continued for another few hours. Feeling it was getting late and about time to go home Goku powered up to super saiyan 3 and got ready to end it.

"Sorry 'Geta, it had to end sometime…"

"Kakkarot, power isn't everything, you should know. You taught me that. Now let's continue, shall we?"

With that Vegeta stood upright brushed off his clothing and powered up to his maximum strength. The z-fighters started getting ready to leave, it was only logical, super saiyan 3 was more powerful than super saiyan 2 or super Vegeta. Goku started drawing his aura inward, directing all his energy into his fists and feet then he flew straight to Vegeta. For Vegeta time seemed to slow down, he could see every shift of his opponent's movement, and he put every ounce of his tactician's brain to work. Goku used his fists at first : left, right, left, double, right, left, uppercut; seeing all his blows being dodged he took advantage of his raised position and threw a few kicks at Vegeta.

For Vegeta it was completely different, he could feel where Goku's fists and feet would go and he manoeuvred himself so that the setting sun was behind him and as Goku was about to kick he grabbed his feet and yanked him downward so they were face to face. All this happened in less than a split second. He used the afterimage technique making his body double flicker to make it appear as though he were moving in behind Goku to strike down in his signature double fist move. And when Goku's hands were raised out of the way, Vegeta lifted his hands to frame his face and yelled out

"Solar Flare!"

Goku's super saiyan 3 form was faster, but being blinded allowed Vegeta to transform into the slow yet strong super Vegeta form. He put his full strength into an uppercut but aimed it at Goku's midsection. He knocked the wind out of Goku who then fell unconscious into Vegeta's open arms.

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement, had this happened a few years earlier they would have panicked. But at least now they were assured Vegeta was on their side, and that was comforting. Vegeta flew Goku home and had to apologize to Chi-Chi and then he and Trunks left for home.

"Dad?"

"Yes Trunks?"

"Something you said is bothering me…"

"What was it that's bothering you so?"

"How you said to Goku that Power isn't everything, it doesn't make sense, especially coming from you."

Vegeta never knew how to begin this conversation, and though it would be the most important lesson he would ever teach Trunks, he still wanted to postpone it. But here Trunks gave him the perfect way in.

"Trunks, why do you say so?"

"its what I learnt from watching you dad, its my dream to be as strong as you. It is all that matters right Dad?"

"There was a time when I would agree with you. Tell me, son, what is it you want to become strong for? "

"uh... Why? What do you mean dad?"

"I mean exactly what I say, what motivates you to acquire the strength you seek?"

"Oh that's simple. So I can be the best ever!"

"That's an admirable goal Trunks, but would you like to know why I want to become strong, what I want to become strong for? "

"Yeah dad, Absolutely!"

"Let me tell you about my past first... I think you're old enough to hear this..."

Vegeta began his story in a low steady voice, trying to keep his voice void of all emotion, so that Trunks could make the decision based on his own thoughts and feelings. He had decided he would tell Trunks everything. Every wrong-doing he had ever done. He would however leave out the more graphic details, he still had his pride and he couldn't risk what Trunks might think of him.

"When I was still a little boy, 5 or 6 , Frieza and the Cold empire rose to power over the saiyans... We had just started coming to terms with our power and we had formed a civilisation. We were no longer savages, and there was hope for our race. We lived in buildings instead of in deserts and forests, we ate to excess, we stopped acting primitive and began to hate our very nature. By nature saiyans are very violent and can be comparable to apes... Though I would not suggest you bring that up or admit to it. Before Frieza I got strong for the sole purpose of being a saiyan. I had heard of the legendary super saiyan and was determined to be it. When Frieza took over , after a few weeks in power, he demanded my father give myself to him as a peace offering. To show that the saiyans would never oppose him, tactically it was the perfect move, but it was wrong... Morally wrong, I think the earthlings would call it Inhumane. He kept me imprisoned at first, and I trained hard, to prove I was of worth so he would let me go purge planets and after awhile he did exactly that. I tried to escape during one of these purges... When I was caught two days later Frieza made his henchmen beat me half to death and then he refused to have me receive medical treatment. This was not only a punishment, but it happened twice a month, simply to amuse the lizard."

They landed softly on capsule corps roof ensuring to do so quietly so that no one would be alarmed. Vegeta stared up at the heavens as he continued his tale.

"After that punishment, I became more bitter and turned away from people. It became harder to ignore the guards taunts about how my father had abandoned me. Then my reason to become strong changed... I wanted to gain strength for two reasons; so I could personally kill Frieza and so I could rise up as the new King and ensure a safer future. I cared less and less about my own well-being. And by the time I had turned 12 I was the strongest saiyan alive. The problem was, I still wasn't as strong as Frieza. When purging planets there are two options a saiyan can use, the first is a wide sweep, killing everyone in site within minutes. The second one is much more barbaric, it is also the one I chose. The second involves attacking at the heart of the main cities, making all citizens flee to the country side, then you cut off all resources such as food, and watch them kill each other off... Those who survived would either die by my hand or be inducted to join Frieza's army."

Trunks stared getting cold in the night sky and hugged his knees for warmth. Though to be honest it wasn't the cold air chilling him to the bone.

"Trunks, run your Ki through your body, it will keep you warm."

"Thanks Dad."

Vegeta continued...

"I can no longer remember my exact age when it happened but I do remember it happening after I purged a particularly strong planet. I got the call from one of the henchmen saying Frieza had destroyed Vegetasei... On the outside I just brushed it off and ended the com-link. On the inside I was crushed. I was the last of my kind, and it made me even more bitter. I was an endangered species, and being the only saiyan meant that everything I did would be a reflection on my comrades. My reason for strength changed again. At that point my reason to become strong was simply so that my race would not be counted among weak races and that they would be respected. This coupled with the pain I felt at losing so much from a young age caused me to act out and believe it or not I found much more gruesome and barbaric ways to take life. Then when I turned 16 I met Nappa and Raditz... They were saiyans who had survived, they became comrades and later friends even. But no matter how close we became, there was always my deep routed drive for strength which took precedence over everything. Raditz came to earth to get his younger brother to join the 3 of us so we could merge our power and kill Frieza. A battle ensued and his younger brother ended up killing him. I started to feel like I was losing my race all over again... I had lost one of my friends, and it upset me to no end. "

"Dad, who was Raditz' brother? I bet it was Goku."

"That's right son, he had been sent here to purge the planet at a very young age, but he hit his head and forgot all his memories... I think he was the luckiest saiyan ever."

Trunks could hear the faint tones of envy in his fathers voice. He wanted to do something to change that, everyone deserved happiness. Even someone who had lost their way so...

"Dad, tell me the rest."

"hn. It took us a year to travel to earth and we trained hard in that year, my reason to gain strength became vengeance. Nappa fought against earths warriors and was quite successful, until Kakarotto came, he made Nappa look like a fool. It angered me to see him toying with a saiyan like that, and Nappa was an embarrassment to the saiyan name. I got fed up with him and I killed Nappa as well. From then my reason for strength became surpassing Kakarotto and having to carry the burden of being the sole true saiyan. I carried this burden when we fought Frieza on Namek, and even when Babidi came... When the latter was here I gave into my hatred and tried to attain my goals that way. I was unsuccessful and at the very end I realised the only true way I would ever be happy."

Trunks was silent for a long time thinking over his fathers words then he said...

"How is that Dad?"

" By being with you and your mother, and the baby when it is born. Before I blew myself up, I realised what everything meant, and I tried to set it all right by saving your lives. My reason for strength is one thing now Trunks. And it won't change... I want to be stronger to be able to protect my family. "

Trunks looking up at his father, smiled widely. He finally understood what it meant to be a saiyan, but he decided to throw caution to the wind and ask his father anyway...

"How can you be sure it won't change dad?"

"For one simple reason Trunks, in the past my reasons have been fuelled by hate or sorrow and were selfish but only helped me gain physical strength. My reason now gives me a joy I have longed for all my life. It makes me a stronger individual and certainly makes me more stable."

The sun started to rise slowly over capsule corp as both princes got up to go inside. Trunks was happy to be much closer to Vegeta than he could have ever hoped. Vegeta was even more happy, he had given Trunks all the tools he needed the rest was simply life...

Vegeta had shared everything with Trunks and it had turned out perfectly. He would not lose his son to the horrors of his past. They both knew everything would be all right, Bulma would level out her hormones they would grow as a family and their circle of friends would become closer. It was everything Vegeta would never have imagined himself liking, but it meant the world to him.

THE END.

A/N there we have it… we have come to the end of our journey… I hope you have enjoyed it. I have another story I'm working on. It's a dragon ball z story as well (I will upload the first chapter within a week). But I am thinking about writing something about naruto. As always if you have any requests ideas or thoughts, let me know… oh also id lover to hear what your thoughts about this story are… Till my next story constant reader see you then


End file.
